Love of Different Skins
by RusherSwag4
Summary: Logan is a vampire, loyal to his coven and next in line as leader. When Logan saves a boy named Carlos after wanting his blood, then falls in love with him, what happens when Logan's family, the vampire council, and Carlos' status gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

**Hey! I'm starting the fics that you guys suggested. I have one more planned but I need one more to choose. This is the first one i'm starting and it was suggested by Carganator! Thanks for the idea, it's great!**

**Now about this fic...I never thought I would do it but yes, this is a vamp fic xD I think it will be fun so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

So hungry. I need something to eat, but being a vampire,it's not too easy to get a meal...not without a price at least. My name is Logan Mitchell by the way, and I'm heir to the leader of the Mitchell coven. My father, Charles Mitchell, has built this coven up himself , preparing all of us for taking power, but I was the most prepared.

Of course us being vampires means we have our specific powers and all. I was the shield of the family...it could come in handy when I needed to.

I'm around 5'8 with deep hazel eyes. My eyes used to have a chocolate brown tint to them, but that changed. I'm a brunette with pale skin, which didn't really change from before. Anyway, enough about me...I need some food.

"Dad,I need to hunt," I walked into the unused kitchen.

"Well, hunt then," he said. "Take Max with you."

Max was my 12 year old brother. Unlike a lot of vampires, he and I were born as vampires, along with our sister. Max was a mind reader and even though he was the youngest, he was pretty good at what he does. He wouldn't be a bad partner with this.

"Max, we're going hunting! Lets go!" I called.

He entered about a minute later.

"I'm hungry," He said.

"That's why we're hunting," I said.

"Leet's go then," he said.

I nodded and we proceeded to leave our house. Luckily for us, it was gloomy today so the sun was behind the clouds. Max started to run off into the woods with his vamp speed,and I was right behind him.

We ran for about 5 minutes before Max suddenly stopped. I would have slammed into him if he hadn't of practically stiff armed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhhh...I hear someone," he whispered

I stopped and listened, but I didn't hear anyone. He always had the best ears.

"Follow me," Max before running off.

I ran after him again, curious about what he heard,or why he was going towards it. He slowed down a bit before coming to a complete stop, so I did too.

"Right there," he pointed.

I looked around the tree I was behind and saw two latino men. The first one was a bit taller with Black hair...the second one was shorter...same black hair and brown eyes. He was cute. "

Let's get them," Max said.

I nodded and we ran vamp speed towards them. I grabbed the cute one by the collar and Max grabbed the other one. He looked at me confused...and his brown eyes were .I melted looking into them

"W-What's going on?" he asked, obviously frightened

I softened my gaze on him. How could I hurt him.

"Sorry to scare you," I set him down.

Max just looked at me.

"Dude, what the hell!" he yelled.

"Hey, watch your mouth," I said.

"You're letting perfectly good human blood go to waste," he said.

"Blood?" The two asked.

"We don't want their blood Max," I sighed. "It's tainted with high end telopluggers."

"What?" Max asked

"We could die...now go scout for more food and I'll meet you after dealing with these two," I said.

"...Fine." He ran off, shocking the other two.

"Umm..." The cute one's brother started

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Uh..my name is Carlos and this is my little brother Antonio," the cute one said.

I smiled, he even had a cute name.

"Listen, Carlos and Antonio...I need you two to get out of here now, and never come back...it's dangerous." I said.

"What are you?" Antonio asked. "Vampire?"

"...You don't seemed shocked."

"That's because we aren't," Carlos said.

"Listen, promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw or heard. If you do, I'll be forced to kill you before being killed myself."

"We promise," they said.

"Good, now go please before my brother comes back," I urged.

"Wait," Carlos said.

"Can I know who saved me?" He smiled at me and it told me that he was grateful for my protection.

"...It's Logan."

"Well, thanks Logan," he smiled.

"No problem," I smiled. "Now go, now!" I ran off through the forest hoping to find my brother before they found him again.

I hope they left like I said...I don't know why I saved him, but I did. I found Max, moving in on a deer and waited for him to pounce on it before I got his attention. Never distract my brother mid kill. I learned that the hard way when he was a newborn.

"Oh, hey. Did you get rid of em?" he asked.

"Yup, won't be bothering us anymore," I said.

"...Good." I nodded before we continued to look for more food.

After we were both pretty full, we went back to the house. I was pretty tired so I immediately went upstairs and laid on my bed.

Carlos. Such a sweet boy. I could tell that from the few moments of interaction with him. Those eyes...so inviting, so caring, so innocent, so free. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I let him go because I had an attraction to him and it wasn't just physical...this can't be good.

Maybe I can sleep these feelings off...yeah, I'll try that. Before long, I was asleep...my plan kind of failed though, because I was dreaming of Carlos...the cute boy with the brown eyes.

* * *

**Alright, that was the first chapter! Next chapter will be in Carlos POV...we get to see what he thinks.**

**Follow me on twitter: Rusherswag4 I follow everyone back!**

**Also, keep giving story suggestions with pairings and a vague summary and also any details and all, PM me if you like :)**

**Tell me wht yyou think of this fic and review. I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**This story is going to be so great! Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews on the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up as the sun poured through the window, yesterday still fresh on my mind. I mean, I met a vampire for god sake's, two of them! I don't even really know what to think about that because it was just difficult to even process.

Antonio and I didn't even mention it after we got home, even though my two younger brothers, Javi and Andres noticed my weird behavior. It wasn't even the fact that we had seen the vampires and they almost ate us, it was Logan…well at least for me it was.

He was gorgeous with his flawless pale skin, and the way he wistfully came about and grabbed me. Okay, that's kind of creepy. But I actually looked into those brown orbs. His hold something different than mine. I'd never been so happy about brown eyes!

He saved us…he's a vampire. I'm sure that's illegal or something…you catch prey, you suck its blood, but Logan let us go because he's caring. I would love to see him again, but he told us to never return and I don't know if we'll be so lucky next time if we took a chance.

I sighed, getting out of bed after dreaming about him. What do you expect? It was just yesterday. I trudged down the hall and to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and shower quickly. I was surprised that no one was in here; usually I was always fighting with someone for the bathroom.

"Carlos, hurry up!"

And there it was. I dried off quickly, then put on some underwear, shorts, and a shirt. I opened the door to reveal Javi, my 14 year old brother.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Very," he moved past me and shut the door.

I shook my head, making my way back to my room. I finished getting ready for school before making my way downstairs, where Andres, Antonio, and dad were eating breakfast.

"Good morning everybody," I said, grabbing some Frosted Flakes.

"Morning," came their scattered response.

I sat down with them before eating quietly.

"Carlos, you okay? You seem a bit out of it," my dad asked.

"I'm fine, Papi," I smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, I'm going to head out now, love you boys," he said.

"Love you too pops," came all of our responses.

Once he was gone, Andres grabbed his bowl of cereal and walked into the Living Room. I don't know what it was about him, but he just loved to eat in the living room. That just left me and Antonio.

"So, yesterday was pretty weird," Antonio commented.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "We got lucky."

"I know, I'm really grateful for what's his name? Logan right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Listen, I know we're both shaken up, so let's just try and forget what happened," Antonio said.

I nodded, that sounded like a great idea. I would like to get over this, but I just can't stop thinking about it. I sighed as I finished my cereal and went to grab my backpack before grabbing my car keys.

I looked at the clock and it was time for school so I started to head out of the door.

"Anyone that wants a ride has exactly two minutes to get into my car!" I yelled before leaving.

I closed the door behind me and got into my car. I waited two minutes and as I was about to put it in reverse, Javi, Tonio, and Andres all came running out of the door. I playfully glared at them as they piled into the car.

"Y'all did that on purpose," I chuckled.

"Maybe," Javi smiled.

My crazy siblings…I dropped Andres and Javi off at the middle school before Antonio and I continued on to our school. I parked and then we went our separate ways. I walked inside and found James next to my locker.

"Hey bro," he said.

"Hey James," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"You're my best friend…something is off," he said.

"Hey James! Hey Carlos, what's wrong?" Kendall walked up.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I assured them.

They both shrugged and we started talking about our plans for the weekend.

"Okay, so my house; Friday after school to Sunday night," James smiled.

"Just the guys," Kendall sighed happily.

"It's going to be great," I added.

We kept talking about the weekend, until we had to split up and go to our classes. I went through the first half of the day, but I wasn't really paying much attention to anything. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. I desired to go back. I would probably die if I did, but the desire to return was so great.

I got to lunch and sat with my friends, but I wasn't really saying much. I just wasn't there. I was there, but I wasn't there. I went through the second half of the day the same way and was so relieved when the dismissal bell rang.

I met Antonio at my car and we got inside, but I just sat there for a second.

"…Are you going to move?" Antonio asked.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"About?"

"I want to go find Logan and his brother," I told him.

Antonio just stared at me.

"You're crazy," he said simply.

"It's interesting," I defended.

"That may be true, but our hands are tied," Antonio said. "You heard what Logan told us."

"I know it's risky, but-"

"Carlos, no!" Antonio warned.

"Fine," I sighed, pulling out of the parking lot

He may not go with me, but I'm going to find Logan.

* * *

**Carlos is setting out to find Logan...this should get interesting huh? Oh and I'm going to try my best to not make this Twilight-like...except for the rivalry between vamps and weres**

**Question: Carlos finding Logan...interesting concept? What'll happen next?**

**Follow me on twitter Rusherswag4. I follow back!**


End file.
